fanonemblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Heiro
Heiro (ハロー Harō Halo in the fan translation) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Unbound. She is the daughter of a minor nobleman who was exiled from the Tsuunic court during the usurpation. Profile Heiro's father was a minor nobleman who gained a seat in the Tsuunic council via inheritance from his grandfather, who acquired it largely due to the great wealth in his family at the time. However, his son and grandson, Hiero's grandfather and father, squandered it over the next two generations, such that by the time Heiro could understand the situation, her father was already in danger of being stripped of his title. For this reason, Heiro lost respect for her father, while during the same time she came to idolize two men from the court. One was was a bishop and a devoted peacemaker, whom she later described as the most dedicated man she had ever met. The other was a knight, whom she came to call the most loyal. During this time, she became loosely aquainted with Prince Thul, though they did not interact very much until the usurpation. While by technicality she was not herself exiled, she chose to follow her father, fearing that he might become depressed and cease to care for himself. It was only after this point that she began to work alongside Thul as a healer, upon which grounds she declared herself his bodyguard. Personality Heiro is energetic to an extreme but also very serious. She becomes impatient with mundane tasks, but will do them with dedication and care when convinced that they are important. A notable characteristic of hers is an apparent lack of awareness of her own physical limitations, to the point that she will run or train to the point of collapse, without realizing that this was going to happen. Nonetheless, this trait makes her an enormously hard worker. Additionally, she has the habit of calling all superior officers "sir", even those who do not consider themselves military officers, women, and those who have explicitly asked her not to. Her two role models are a knight, whose strength and loyalty she revered, and a bishop, whose dedication and tranquility she cherished. It is her goal to be like them, though this simultaneously distresses her, because she often does not know how to balance the roles of warrior and peacemaker in a way that is true to both of them. She reportedly holds Thul to the same standard, expecting him to live up to these models. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Avatar (Male) *Thul *Arqhon *Lysander *Giles *Aurelio *Bastilus Other Supports *Kiruke Class Sets *Cleric *Cavalier *Myrmidon Overall Base Class Reclassing Quotes Event Tile *"What have we here? Can't let this fall into the wrong hands." (item) *"I trained till I could barely move. Is it heroic to feels so sore?" (exp) *"Somehow I have to master the healing staff AND the broadsword. It's gonna be a long day..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Does that smile mean you got a promotion? Will "sir" suffice or do you need something more formal?" (happy) *"I won't let anyone get hurt if I can help it. Stay with me and I'll watch your back." (team up) *"Without dreams, we have no direction, right? So where are you going?" (dreams) *Taking breaks can be good, as I learned the hard way. How do you spend them?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"No sir. But I did find an old game piece I was looking for." (happy) *"Sir yes sir!" (team up) *"I want to become a peacemaker and a warrior. I just need to find where they overlap." (dreams) *"I only take breaks when I'm too tired to train. So mostly I sleep, I guess." (free time) Asking - Married *"My greatest fear is failing to protect you. Please never let that happen." (promise) *"What have you there? I hop you don't plan to block sword strikes with it." (gift) *"I think I love you a little more each day, and somehow, I never get tired of it." (love) *"There have been so many great men, and yet somehow, none have ever been like you." (compliment) Replying - Married *"Don't you know I protect everyone? Preventing harm is my specialty." (promise) *"Oh! This? It's - It's a game board. I thought we might play some time." (gift) *"When I was a girl, there were only two men I ever admired. But you are greater than either." (love) *"Oh! Oh my, thank you, uh, sir. I believe you are handsome as well, er, sir." (compliment) Level Up *"Yes! Shattering all limitations!" (6-7 stats up) *"Did you see that, sir?" (4-5 stats up) *"Not too shabby. It'll build up eventually." (2-3 stats up) *"I tried so hard and all I got was sore." (0-1 stats up) *"I guess peak condition is its own limitation." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"The greatest warriors master all weapons!" Armory *"Only buy after you've tested if it will break." (buying) *"Wait, what about sentimental value?" (selling) *"Forge it till I can barely lift it. Then I'll have to get stronger!" Barracks Alone *"If healing can help in battle, can battle lead to healing...?" (misc) *"I've trained all day and still don't feel tired. Can't stop now." (surge) Greetings - Normal Greetings - Married Roster Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Ready, sir." *"I'll stand with you." *"Go for it, sir." *"Now or never." *"Ready?" *"Let's do this." *"Sir, yes sir!" *"I'll keep you safe." Dual Strike *"Together!" *"Stand back." *"You seeing this?" *"Gotcher back, sir." *"I always come through." Dual Guard *"Stand back, sir." *"Not on my watch." *"Don't hurt my friends!" *"Not likely." Defeated Enemy *"This is what I trained for." * *panting* *"All right!" *"Yesiree!" *"We made it." Partner Defeats Enemy *"Way to go, sir." *"Maybe I should take notes." When Healed * "I won't forget this." * "Thank you, sir." Critical Hit *"This is for all the pain you caused." *"I won't let you harm another!" *"Bet you didn't see this coming!" *"The best defense is a good offense!" Killed By Enemy *"So the one I couldn't protect... is me." Death Possible Endings ;Heiro - Sir Knight :After the war, Heiro opened an abbey as refuge to the poor and forsaken. Though it was attacked several times, it never fell with Heiro as its protector. She has become revered through the ages as its patroness, and is oftened remembered as "Sir Knight". ;Heiro and the Avatar :After the war, Heiro opened an abbey that welcomed the weak and the homeless, which she and her husband, Avatar, defended with their lives. When Avatar left to wander, only his wife, Heiro, never gave up faith that he would return. To this day, the abbey has never fallen. ;Heiro and Thul :When Thul reclaimed his throne, his loyal queen, Heiro, declared herself his royal bodyguard. He declared her chief of the royal guard, which she directed for many years, eventually earning the title Sir Heiro. ;Heiro and Arqhon :Following the war, Arqhon's depression finally caught up with him. Loyal to his wife, Heiro, he shunned women and turned to drink. Heiro at last cured him by turning his ancestral home into a refuge for the weak and homeless, and both of them found a new passion in helping them. ;Heiro and Bastilus : ;Heiro and Giles : ;Heiro and Aurelio : Etymology Trivia *Heiro has a unique animation following battle, wherein she will lift a hand to her forehead in a salute. Gallery